


...good night

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domesticity, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice, Julian is a sweetheart, Julian taking care of his apprentice, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: After a long day at the palace, you come home to a pleasant surprise courtesy of one Doctor Julian Devorak.





	...good night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fluff. This is my second Arcana piece. My first with Julian. I love him and Asra so much. Hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

__

To say that it had been a long day was a vast understatement.

Wearily, you trudged your way through the streets of Vesuvia toward the shop in hopes of being able to lie down on the first vaguely soft and horizontal surface. You didn't care if it was the floor, a pile of cloth or, by some miracle, your bed on the upstairs level. All you wanted was the sweet oblivion of sleep. An entire day spent at the palace helping Nadia with plans to help revitalize the city had sucked all the energy right out of you. 

Finally, the shop was in sight. You heard people calling out to you in greeting and managed a weary wave in response, but didn't stop to talk. In the back of your mind, you registered that you were being rude, but that was a problem for future you to deal with after several hours of uninterrupted sleep. You'd apologize to them all later. Given how tired you were, you were sure they'd be able to tell just by one look at you anyway.

Removing the wards on the door, you stepped inside, closing it behind you and securing it once more, letting your bag stay wherever it dropped on the floor as you struggled to keep your eyes open. Just a little longer. A few more minutes at most. Then you could fall over and just sleep. You had the shop to yourself since Asra had gone on another journey. Or so you'd thought.

"Ah! There you are, my love! I was worried when you didn't come home sooner!" Julian came bustling down the stairs, startling you with his sudden appearance. Someone had clearly broken in again. You made a mental note to give him a key. You kept forgetting with all the running around you'd been doing helping Nadia and Portia at the palace in the aftermath of imprisoning the Devil. He stopped before you, peering at you intently. You vaguely registered the fact that he had his doctor face on.

"Oh dear. You look a fright, darling. Do you have a fever? Chills? Headache?" He fired off his questions even as he slipped his gloves off so he could rest his hands on your skin to see if you had a temperature, but you shook your head.

"No, Julian, I'm fine, I promise. Just worn out," you said, giving him a sleepy smile.

"Ah, I see. You really shouldn't work so hard, you know. It's not good for you. Right! Well, as your physician, I recommend at least eight hours of sleep if not more if you can manage it. After a hearty meal, of course. Which I have slaved over a hot stove with the help of your salamander friend to prepare for you. Shall we?" Julian bowed with a flourish, grinning at you roguishly as he offered his arm.

"Honestly, I'd really like to just go to sleep." You felt it had to be said even though you felt bad for not wanting to take the time to eat the meal he'd prepared for you. It was such a thoughtful gesture. As you accepted his arm and walked up the stairs, you couldn't help noticing the slight frown of concern on his face as he watched you without trying to look like he was watching you. He'd worry about you all night if you didn't at least eat a little bit before going to sleep.

With a quiet sigh, you conceded. "All right. I'll eat a little bit. But then I'm going to bed."

"Of course!" Julian replied, his expression lighting up. He was happy for the opportunity to take care of you and the way he smiled at you made all the fatigue in the world worth it. "You just have a seat right here, my dear, and leave the rest to me."

You took a seat, slumping in the chair and leaning against the table, watching as Julian bustled about the small kitchen area. There were loud clatters and Julian muttering to himself, but on the whole, it all felt so domestic and brought a fond smile to your lips. You could easily get used to it.

Just when it was getting to be too difficult to keep your eyes open, Julian set a plate of food down in front of you along with a cup of tea. The aroma of the food as well as the tea had your stomach rumbling and you smiled for him, squeezing his hand. "Thank you, Julian. It looks delicious."

Julian absolutely preened at the praise, taking a seat beside you. "My pleasure, my love. I'd slave over a hot stove all day if you wanted me to. Anything for you." He grinned, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Eat up! Don't let it get cold."

A quiet chuckle was your response before you began eating. You didn't have much energy to talk, but at one point noticed finally that he hadn't gotten a plate for himself. He was just sitting there watching you eat. You looked toward him, brow raised. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. I ate before you got home. The later it got, the more I thought 'they'll want a hot meal, Julian! You should get cracking and have one ready when they get home!' So there you are. I do hope you're enjoying it." He waved off the concern with one hand, chin still resting on the other.

Accepting his response, you went back to your own meal but managed only about half of what was on your plate before your eyelids became so heavy that keeping them open was impossible. It was as your chin was starting to drop toward your chest that you heard a quiet chuckle, then felt two strong arms wrapping around you a second later, lifting you from your chair. You were cradled against a warm body and smiled sleepily at Julian's familiar scent along with feeling the way his heart was beating. Your head found its way to his shoulder.

Julian carried you over to the bed and gently laid you down on it, pulling the covers back and tucking you in once he'd removed your shoes. It was blissfully soft and warm in your bed and as you gave into the tempting pull of sleep, you felt Julian's lips against your forehead. The last thing you heard was his voice before sleep claimed you.

"Pleasant dreams, my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
